ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy Championship Wrestling
Anarchy Championship Wrestling (also known as ACW) is an hybrid e-fed that is currently re-opening its doors after a month hiatus. It is now once again under the ownership of SiC, one of the original co-owners, and also Magnes Drachen is co-owner of ACW with SiC. ACW is hosted on the Foreverwrestling Forum, which is an active wrestling forum that have been open since 2001. The history of ACW is however a little shorter. ACW first opened its doors in March of 2005. Co-owned by Nightwing and SiC it took on a roster full of misfits that would have it thrive. ACW runs one weekly show and one Pay-Per-View per month. It has two weekly shows the first being Breaking Point which is the card on almost every week. Roleplayers are not asked to post their roleplays for each week however they are asked to send their promos into the ACW account and the show is posted combining the promos and matches for that weeks show to make it appear as if its a full professional wrestling show as you would see on television. History of ACW As previously stated ACW opened in March of 2005 by Nightwing and SiC being the two out of character co-owners. On its very first Breaking Point show three champions were crowned with Nathan Drake winning the Xtreme Championship, the tag team of Maniac and J.D. Austin, team name of The Asylum, won the Tag Team Championships and Spinegrinder won the International Championship. Later in the month at its first Pay-per-view, ACW Unsanctioned, Lampstand became the first ACW World Champion. Changing of Ownership Former Co-Owner: Nightwing * Founded ACW along with § ï Ç on March 30th 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles. Also posted Breaking Point/Pay-Per-Views. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on August 21st, 2006 and gave full ownership to § ï Ç. Former Co-Owner: § ï Ç * Founded ACW along with Nightwing on March 30th 2005. Helped cordinate matches/angles aswell as post shows and cards. Stepped down as Founder/Booker on September 1st, 2007 and gave full ownership to The Legend. Former Owner: The Legend * Stepped down as Owner/Booker on October 28th, 2007. Current Owners: § ï Ç & Magnes Drachen * As of December 2nd § ï Ç once again took back ownership of ACW and has relaunched it in December. Opening it for new superstars to sign up and old superstars to resign with ACW. He brought along this time around Magnes Drachen as his co-owner and head booker. Pay-per-view Schedule Current Roster * Andrew Fusion * Bryan Anderson * Great #1 * Johnny "The Legend" Johnson * Joseph Goode * Lampstand * Magnes Drachen * "Peerless" Kris Irvine * Ryan Phoenix * Ryan Ramone * SychoSide * § ï Ç * "The Devil's Son" Draven Frost * "The Redeemer" Kris Style * The Replicator * Trevor Houston * Xavier Constantine * Xavier Jamison General Manager * Johnny Chulia Inactive TRW Developmental Talent * Alyx Creed * Cain Michaels * Hazard * Jason Cold Former Superstars * Davey Mac * James Cash * Demidevil * Morpheus * "Crazy" James Matthews * Messiah * Shane Hellman * "The Entourage" Sunny Sustain * "The Reverend" Damien Paige ACW Hall of Fame * Johnny Chulia (retired) * Lampstand * Spinegrinder (retired) * Jason Young (retired) ACW Titles Current Titles Defunct Titles Category:Active federations Category:Federations